Burning Flames
by Dauntless Flames
Summary: "Burning Flames will rise and bring peace to the Clans" Sunpaw is haunted by this prophecy that a old cat told She soon forgets it, but is suddenly aware of the danger that surrounds Watch as Sunpaw fights to unveil her destiny, and bring peace, once and for PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

WaveClan

Leader: Splashstar- A calico she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Embertail- A black tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernshade- A light brown tabby she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes  
Apprentice: Snowpaw

Warriors

Poolcloud- Gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Streampaw

Stormclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Owlwing- Brown tom with black markings

Stoneheart- Gray tom with hard green eyes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw

Heatherfoot- White she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

Apprentices

Sunpaw: Bright ginger she-cat with electric blue eyes

Snowpaw: Pure white tom with amber eyes

Minnowpaw: A sleek gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Pinepaw: A reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Streampaw: Light gray tabby tom with a torn ear, amber eyes

Queens

Wildblaze- Golden she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Owlwing's kits)

Elders

Briarfoot- A golden tom with blind blue eyes

* * *

Sunpaw felt claws rake down her side. Her wounds burned like fury, but she wouldn't dare show Stoneheart any signs of weakness, if she did, she knew what was coming.

"Stop daydreaming stupid kit!" Stoneheart yowled.

She blinked. Sunpaw launched herself onto her gray mentor's back and tried to dig her claws in. She heard a laugh come from Stoneheart and instantly knew she had made the wrong move. Stoneheart reared up on his hind legs and plopped down onto his back, crushing the small ginger she-cat.

Sunpaw struggled for breath. "Let..me...up!" She gasped.

"If you say so" Her mentor smirked. Sunpaw felt her scruff being grasped and the next thing she knew, she was airborne. Stoneheart threw Sunpaw into a tree, a sickening thud was heard as she crashed into the tree.

Sunpaw blinked spots out of her eyes. Why was her mentor so mean? All of the other mentors were nice, why couldn't Stoneheart show any mercy? Sunpaw laid still against the tree trunk, blood tricked out of her mouth.

"Come on, let's go back to camp" Stoneheart snarled.

Sunpaw struggled feebly to her paws. Wounds burning like flames, she slowly began walking out of the clearing, and towards camp. She followed her mentor who had slowed a bit for her to catch up.

Once the pair of cats had reached the camp Stoneheart flicked his tail across her ear. "Go get something to eat" He growled. Sunpaw nodded and trotted over to the heap of fresh-kill. She was nosing threw the pile when a paw prodded her side. She flinched before turning her head to see Pinepaw.

"I already got you some fresh-kill" He murmured, pointing to the trout beside Streampaw and Minnowpaw. Sunpaw nodded and began trudging towards the other apprentices.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Minnowpaw asked, her gray ear twitching in surprise.

Sunpaw glared at her, "Stoneheart happened" She muttered.

"You should see Fernshade" Pinepaw interrupted, his green eyes wide.

Sunpaw shook her head, "After I eat" She meowed. She took a bite into the trout and began to chew slowly, aware of the other apprentices gaze's on her bloodied body. After she finished the trout, Pinepaw nudged her.

"Fernshade, now" He meowed, nudging her to her paws. Sunpaw sighed and trudged off to the hollowed tree stump, Fernshade's den.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fernshade?" Sunpaw called, poking her bright ginger head in the tree stump. She quickly took her head out, as the strong scent of herbs hit her nose like a wave. A white cat came out of the hollowed tree, the medicine cat apprentice, Snowpaw.

"Fernshade went to collect some catmint and- oh my StarClan what happened?" Snowpaw exclaimed, as he began frantically sniffing Sunpaw. Sunpaw was about to speak when a booming voice sounded.

"Sunpaw! Come clean the elder's den!" Stoneheart meowed as he stood over Sunpaw, tail lashing. Sunpaw looked at her mentor like he was crazy, and she was about to protest when Snowpaw opened his mouth.

"Sunpaw is not going to clean the elders den! She is going to let me check over her wounds and put herbs on them, and you sir, are going to like it!" Snowpaw spat, glaring up at Stoneheart.

Sunpaw watched as Stoneheart growled and stalked off towards the warriors den. Snowpaw tapped Sunpaw on the shoulder with his tail.

"Come in here" Snowpaw meowed, leading Sunpaw into the medicine cat's den.

Sunpaw followed, flinching as the bark scraped against her wounds. She was shown a nest to lay in as Snowpaw got herbs. Sunpaw stared at her ginger paws, _Why do I get the bad mentor? How come Stoneheart can't be nicer?_ She thought to herself.

"Where does it hurt the most?" The white tom asked.

Sunpaw looked up, "My side" She confessed, pointing to a deep scratch on her left side. Snowpaw nodded and began pressing a pulp on to her side. Sunpaw grimaced, clenching her teeth as the juices seeped into her scratches. Sunpaw laid down, making it easier to reach her scratches. The ginger she-cat let out a sigh of relief when Snowpaw announced he was done.

"Come see me and Fernshade tomorrow. And tell Stoneheart no training until I or Fernshade say so!" Snowpaw meowed.

Sunpaw stifled a laugh, "You think he is going to let me not train?" She muttered as she headed out of the den. Sunpaw padded back over to the other apprentices and laid beside Pinepaw.

Minnowpaw was finishing up her carp, while Pinepaw and Streampaw were already done and chatting about their training.

She caught the last part of their conversation, "I only learned how to clean out Briarfoot's ticks" Streampaw muttered.

Sunpaw stifled a laugh, causing Pinepaw to turn his head. "Oh! Hi there Sunpaw! I didn't see you" The red brown tome meowed, his green eyes glowing in the warm green-leaf sun. She smiled, this was how life should be spent, lying in the sun with friends, not fighting constant battles and skirmishes. Sunpaw yawned, her ginger jaws stretching wide.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down" She meowed sleepily, the poppy seeds Snowpaw given her were taking their toll. She walked over to the sand bank where all the apprentices slept. The ginger she-cat stumbled over to her nest, lined with soft feathers. She laid onto the reeds, shuffling to get comfortable, before falling asleep instantly.


End file.
